Going to the Morgue is Not a Treat
by katierosefun
Summary: While Molly Hooper enjoys working at the morgue, it's fairly obvious that Sherlock's so-called 'girlfriend' begs to differ.


**Well, this idea sort of came to me in the middle of the night, so I'm sorry if the writing is weak. :/ I was also half-awake and somewhat sleep-deprived when I wrote this. **

**Sorry if there's any OOC-ness in this one-shot. :/ **

**Reviews make the world go 'round. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are NOT. I won't accept any guest reviewers who flame me, either. Just putting it out there. If you don't have anything nice or useful to say, don't say it at all. **

* * *

"When you said that you were 'taking me out for a treat', this was _not_ what I had in mind."

Molly Hooper rolled her eyes to herself and unzipped the next body a bit louder, hoping to block out the annoying sound of Sherlock's _girlfriend_ shrieking.

Honestly, Molly couldn't quite understand _why_ Sherlock would have an utter…well…_bitch _as a girlfriend. It wasn't that Molly was _jealous,_ (or maybe she was…) but she didn't think _anyone_ would be able to stick up with this particular woman—let alone Sherlock Holmes.

"It's Christmas, Flannery," was Sherlock's only remark to the constant complaints from his girlfriend. "And it'll be quick."

The girlfriend—Flannery—groaned dramatically and crossed her arms with a huff. Molly gritted her teeth and fought the strong desire to give Flannery a kick.

_Why_ did Sherlock have _her_ as a girlfriend, again?

"Thank you, Molly." Sherlock said, walking up and down the bodies with a familiar, small smile.

"You're welcome." Molly replied stiffly, stuffing her hands in her lab pockets. She flicked another look at Flannery, who had whipped out her mobile and was texting away.

Molly took a deep, quiet breath and whirled around on her heel. She strode towards her desk and yanked out some drawers, hoping (for once,) to find some paperwork to keep her mind off of things.

"Sorry about this." Molly heard John mumbling to her from across the desk.

She looked up quickly and forced a smile. "It's all fine," she replied. "I don't have anything against um…you know." Molly pointed awkwardly at the bodies laid out on the tables.

John nodded and shifted from one foot to the other. "I thought that you weren't expecting an additional person, that's all."

"Oh, I didn't see that coming _at_ _all_." Molly said bluntly and realizing that she had just said that out loud, she flushed and bit her lip in embarrassment.

"I mean, I didn't expect that Sherlock would have a…girlfriend." She said carefully, hoping to cover up her last blunder.

John, however, gave a small sigh and shrug. "I didn't expect it, either." He replied quietly. "But I don't think it's…serious. He _proposed _to someone once, just to get through to someone else on a case."

Molly suddenly felt some weight lift off her heart. "Really?" She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

John nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I don't think she appreciated the motive, but…" He gestured furtively at Flannery, who was still in a rather deep texting conversation.

"I'm pretty sure that Sherlock wouldn't have _her_ as a girlfriend." He finished lamely.

Molly didn't even bother trying to hide her smile. "Oh," was all she said on the matter and looked back down on her papers. She suddenly found it _much _easier to work.

After several minutes of Sherlock examining the bodies, he announced, "I'm done."

Molly looked up and put down her pen neatly. "Right, then." She said, putting her hands back in her pockets as she made her way to the tables.

She hadn't even begun covering up the first body when Flannery said, "_I'm _getting out of here."

With a hair flip, Flannery stormed out of the lab and slammed the door.

Molly smiled to herself and leaned against one of the tables. "You know, girls don't usually like morgues. Or dead things." She said to Sherlock lightly.

"_You _do," the consulting detective pointed out.

Molly shrugged. "I work here. I chose to do these sort of things because I like it." She blinked. "Well, not dead things…I don't really _like_ dead things, but I enjoy anything that has to do with medi—"

"And Flannery obviously has a dislike for them." Sherlock cut Molly off.

"Well…yes. It wasn't exactly much of a treat for her." Molly replied.

"What woman _would_ consider going to the morgue as a treat?" John asked from Molly's desk, amused. "Really, Sherlock, even _you_ know that women like pretty things."

Sherlock gave a small _ta_ sound and re-wounded the scarf around his neck in exasperation. "Women these days." He muttered crossly.

* * *

**A/N: I made up Flannery at the last second. I knew a girl who resembled Flannery and boy, was she a handful. So annoying and stuck up so I gave Sherlock's so-called 'girlfriend' the honor of being named after her. XD **

**Reviews would be great!**


End file.
